


Traffic Jam

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, public blow jobs i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While stuck in a traffic jam Haru decides to entertain himself and Rin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic Jam

Rin angrily honked his horn at the car that cut him off only to slam on his breaks. He was frustrated, having to pull to a stop in the middle of the highway. He looked over to the other lanes and saw they were just as crowded. Sighing, he ruffled his hair. He was too tired for this. 

Glancing over to Haru, he smiled to himself. The idiot had managed to fall asleep even with the jerky car movements. Rin sucked in air through his teeth, hissing, at the short distance he was able to travel. They would be here for half an hour. 

Rin let go of the steering wheel. He traced Haru's facial features with the back of his hand. 

Haru woke up to the light touch and stared at Rin. Turning to the traffic jam, Haru hummed. He mimicked Rin's actions. Haru ran his fingers down Rin's cheek to his chin. Thinking for a moment, he sat back. Then quickly removed his seatbelt. 

"What are y-" Rin was cut off by Haru leaning to him. 

Haru began unbuckling Rin's belt. Rin wasn't about to stop him, but he nervously looked at the cars around them. The windows were tinted. But that didn't really mean anything. 

Rin's thoughts were silenced by the sound of his zipper. Placing his hands steadily on the wheel, above Haru, he inched the car forward. 

Wasting no time, Haru pulled Rin's dick out. He pumped it in his hands and watched Rin's reactions through his bangs. Running his thumb across Rin's slit already leaking with pre-cum, Haru grinned. He took Rin fully into his mouth. Haru ignored the slight gag as he did so. 

Rin let out a loud moan. He squeezed his eyes shut, before driving forward again. He felt Haru slip his hand further into his pulled down boxers and massage his balls. Haru helped Rin pull his pants and underwear to the middle of his thighs. Licking and kissing at his thighs, Haru looked back up to him. 

"Somebody will see," Rin whispered even though there was nobody else in the car. And the cars to the sides of him were into their own conversations and music. 

"Good," Haru mumbled against Rin's skin. 

Haru went back to kissing his thighs, moving to his balls. Licking and sucking at the flesh beneath him. Rin twitched and moaned into the touch. With zest, Haru dragged his tongue up the underside of Rin's cock before wrapping his lips around him. He gave a suck, slowly moving back up to his tip. Circling his tongue around the head of his dick. 

Rin continued to drive forward, traffic was beginning to clear out. He had to pay attention the road. Panting, he looked in his mirrors and around him. Then he looked back down to Haru, who was pumping his mouth on his cock. 

Grabbing hold the back of Haru's hair, Rin tried to warn him. "I'm co- I-," Was all he could managed. 

Haru swallowed all of his release. 

Moving back into his seat, Haru put his seatbelt back on. He leaned back into the seat and closed his eyes. Rin focused on driving, traffic clearing up slowly but surely. The rest of the ride was silent, filled with the radio humming in the background and Haru's soft snores. 

Once they finally made it home, the sun was completely out of sight. The cause of traffic just being slow moving vehicles. Rin nudged Haru in an attempt to wake him. 

"Haru," Rin raised his voice. 

Jolting up, Haru glared at him. Pouting, Haru reached to open the door only to be stopped before he could even touch the handle. 

Rin was already pulling down Haru's pants. And Haru was not about to complain about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck in traffic and had time to think of this garbage.   
> Thanks for the read. Peace, love, and warm feelings.


End file.
